Promises and Broken Hearts
by Sakkidatta Fallen Tenshi
Summary: Lost to both the past and the present, Kagome finds herself completely alone in a new world. But there's someone there who seems to be just as lonely, and she finds her soul calling out to his. Maybe, just maybe, they won't have to be so alone anymore.


No massacre. Itachi is still alive! The Uchiha clan still exists. Set around where Shippuden would be.

I own nothing except the idea of the story. Characters belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1

_** The Beginning**_

Home, if you could call this village that.

The young woman on top of the Hokage monument sighed as she looked over the village. The village that was now her home. Home being a term that she used lightly.

She'd been found half dead in a river. She didn't even know who had found her if she thought about it.

All she could remember was the final battle; remembered how Kikyo had turned as she'd predicted the dead miko would. She remembered Inuyasha's despair as Kikyo's arrows purified him slowly, the screams from Miroku and Sango as they too were slaughtered by Naraku and his demons. And her name, she was Kagome.

Her name was Kagome, and she should have died too. They should have lost. But it seemed that the Fates had another plan in store for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kukukuku! It seems your loved ones are dead little miko. You are helpless without them." Naraku taunted her as he slowly sent his tentacles to surround her so he could absorb her as he had Kikyo once she had killed Inuyasha. "Perhaps I'll be kind enough to let you join them." He poised a tentacle at her heart as she struggled to move away or summon her powers. "But first, I think I'll watch u die as I crush your heart in my hands."

The moment he pierced through her skin and touched her heart, Kagome's eyes flashed silver and a pink glow enveloped her whole body.

"No! What's happening?" Naraku cried out as his flesh slowly dissolved away. He tried releasing Kagome and when that didn't work he tried to pierce through her heart all the way.

"_Naraku,_" the voice called out to him from the miko within his grasp, her voice and a far more ancient one overlapping as they spoke, "_Your days have been numbered and your time here over. Your evil shall be gone from this land forever. The tama is now forever lost to you._"

The pink glow grew brighter and larger as it soon enveloped the both miko and demon. His screams heard for miles as he was purified slowly to ash. When the light faded and the allies of the miko finally came to the scene, nothing had been left of their beloved miko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Which is when she found herself here, in Konoha. She'd woken up attached to tubes and wires, someone waving a glowing green hand over her and she'd panicked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muffled screams filled the room as its occupant woke up. The nurse pressed a button for help as the patient began to thrash around and rip some of the wires off.

Kagome wasn't sure where she was, or who was in here with her, she just knew she needed to get out, needed a weapon, needed help. But since no one was there to help her, she would help herself. She started moving, getting more frightened when she realized she had a tube down her throat and wires connected to her. She screamed, but the sound was suffocated. Her panic grew and she felt her powers growing inside of her, bubbling to maximum capacity.

Then, she burst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd been told that her power had flashed outward and expanded from her body, knocking the people who had come to help the first nurse into the walls and door. That the all the equipment had been ripped from her body from the explosion leaving her bloody. The only thing that had stopped her from rampaging out of control was the ANBU who had been assigned to monitor her. The ninja had realized what was going on, and jumping through the window, jabbed her temple and knocked her out again.

The next time she woke up, she was alone. Her mind working sluggishly to remember what had happened, she was startled by what seemed to be a doctor walking in.

The blonde woman had walked in slowly, careful not to startle the younger woman in the room. She'd heard of what had happened, the whole hospital had. Normally, the Hokage didn't come to the hospital too often as she was too busy with paperwork, but when Shizune had come running in telling her of a patient that had taken out 8 of her people in a burst of energy, she knew she needed to come down to see.

When she was at the foot of Kagome's bed, she spoke gently but with a commanding undertone, "You are in the village of Konohagakure. I am the Hokage and also a doctor here in the Konoha Hospital. I'm going to check your wounds now and if I deem you healed enough you will be asked a few questions as you are an outsider and were found within village grounds with no pass. If you have any questions I suggest you ask me now. You can refer to me as Tsunade."


End file.
